


Pain and Pleasure

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Zarkon, Bondage, Branding, Cunnilingus, Gag, M/M, Omega!Sendak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Zarkon wants to mark what belongs to him.





	Pain and Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing this pair but I was in the mood to try out branding on my tumblr sinfultrails and thus this cme into being.
> 
> Any questions or requests drop me an ask or IM!

Sendak breathed heavily from where he’s suspended from the floor, his arms hanging behind him and legs held open an in place from the ropes holding him up. He grits the bit gag between his mouth as he waited. 

He shivered a bit at the cool air against his displayed slit as his fur stood on end. 

Across from him, back turned with smoke billowing around him with a violet glow, the Emperor works quietly. He was unusually quiet as he’s entranced by his work before him.

“Hmmmmmm…” Sendak lowered his ears, wondering if his lord might have forgotten….before he hears a quiet chuckle from him.

“Such impatience my dear Commander,” the emperor turned to him calmly, holding up the steaming brand between his fingers as he turns his attention back to him.

The commander’s breathing hitched as his eyes became glued to it. He swallowed thickly before his ears lowered further as he bites into the bit again. He has been waiting for this…! For his lord and master to mark him as his in a way so few have been privileged with……

….he’d be lying if he didn’t say he wasn’t anxious about the pain.

He shivered a bit and gasped as Zarkon’s hand gently cupping between his thighs and gently rubbing over his folds.

“Eh-Ehmffuhror….!” He bucked his hips up a bit at the soft touch, cheeks darkening.

“Such a pretty sight you make….”

He took in a sharp breath as the brand is slowly held up close to his face. His eyes widen when he sees the glowing symbol of the Empire, his legs shaking slightly as he stares. He could smell the heat coming off it as Zarkon slowly moves it down his front and hovered it over his fur and skin. He was trembling softly and trying not to move. 

“Keep still…..I want it to set perfectly….”

Sendak tried to slow his breathing, so focused on keeping calm…..

“ _MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”_

Zarkon chuckled softly as he pressed the brand between Sendak’s belly button and his crotch as he kept it firmly in place. It helped that Sendak was arching in pain with his head thrown back. He hummed quietly as the scent of burned fur and skin reached him before he slowly pulled it off. 

He watched his Commander shake and slump as he hangs limply in his bindings, his teeth digging into the gag as he lets out the smallest of whimpers. The emperor purred as he saw the mark burned upon the beautiful body and chuckled quietly.

He leaned up slowly and kissed his brow a bit as he smirked when he heard him give a quiet hiccup of pain.

“Sweet Commander…such a nice mark it makes on you….now whenever you look at yourself or anyone gazes upon you….” he slowly kissed down over his throat gently, “You’ll remember you’re mine.”

Sendak panted as he was still coming down from the pain with his body trembling. He breathed heavily to try and not give in and start crying with a choked sound.

Zarkon knelt down slowly, pressing a soft kiss over the brand mark and humming when Sendak bucks in pain with a soft sob.

He slowly kisses down to his thighs….and licks up along his slit possessively. He looks up slightly to watch the other as he slowly laps over the little clit and watches Sendak for his reaction.

Sendak grunted and tensed as the pleasure slowly courses from between his shaking thighs. He whimpered and tilts his head back with a soft choked moan. Oh stars oh stars oh stars…..!

The pain dulled ever so slightly as his emperor eats him out, slowly sucking on his folds as he slowly slips his tongue inside of him. Slick squelches out as he gives a slight buck—!

He wailed around the bit when the movement causes sharp pain to coarse through him. His thighs rwitch as he threw his head back. The pleasure of the stimulation to his slit and the pain of the brand on his skin started to meld together as Zarkon started to nip and lick over his soaked folds. He groans softly as he felt his orgasm starting to arise….!

“Mmmm….mmm…mmmm..!” Tears start to slide from his eye as he shakes needily. 

Zarkon bit down lightly on his clit, squeezing it softly between them.

“MMMMMMGGHHHHHH!!!”

The Emperor’s eyes snapped open as fluids flooded into his mouth and pour down his chin and dribble on to the floor. He blinked slowly before he looked up slowly at his loyal Commander….watching him twitch and whimper softly as the two sensations of the lingering pain of the mark and the aftermath of orgasm clash and meet.

A rumbling purr escapes him as he licks it off his face.  
…………..

  
“….Remind me again why I’m here?” Throk murmured as he bites down on a bon bon outside the branding room waiting for Zarkon’s permission to enter.

Ulaz lowered his ears, the doctor’s eye twitching, “Because I was under staffed and you’ll be able to talk Sendak down when I…..check…..him…over…..”

“Ah,” Throk hummed and threw the last of his sweet in his mouth with a huff, “….Ah I remembered my branding—”

“If you don’t shut up now Commander ‘Bad usage of a olkarion cucumber’, I will make you’re life such a living hell that when you actually get there, you’ll think you’re in heaven!”

“….Aaaaw and here I thought you hated me~”

“ _I am going to hurt you so bad C.G. won’t be able to put you back together.”_


End file.
